I don't know if I can
summary Copper is getting ready to be adopted, but he is having doubts about himself. It's up to his older brother Brad to cheer him up. Characters Copper [[Brad and Uxie|Brad]] minor character [[Brad and Uxie|Uxie]] story Copper and his two siblings were so excited! today was the day they would be adopted. They just knew it! "I'm gonna be the best hunting dog there is!" Brad cried. Uxie rolled her eyes. "I don't see how you can care for things like that." She said. Copper was panting, a big smile on his face, but he didn't join in his siblings bickering. He already knew what he was going to do. He was going to be a hunting dog like his older brother. But then he sat down and started to think. He looked at Brad, who was so much bigger than him. He looked so much stronger too... Plus he was the fastest runner in the litter. How could Copper compete with that? He knew the humans would go strait for his brother. How would he be able to be a good hunting dog without a owner. Copper stopped smiling and stopped panting. He just sat there. "I don't see how you ''don't ''care for things like that! Hunting is only the best thing in the world!" Brad cried. "How would you know? the closest you have been to hunting was when you chased that rabbit!" Uxie barked. "So? it still counts!" Brad cried. Then they turned to see Copper's sad expression. They both looked at each other, and nodded. "What's wrong Copper?" Uxie asked. "I... I don't know if I can..." Copper whimpered. "Can what?" Brad asked. "I don't know if I can be a good hunting dog like you..." Copper muttered. Uxie and Brad looked at each other, then back at Copper. Uxie backed away and turned to leave. This was a conversation for hunting dogs only. "Sure you can!" Brad insisted. "How do you know that?" Copper asked. "Well, because you've got the hunting dog spirit! And you've got that little sparkle in your eyes, I know you will become a great Hunting dog some day!" Brad said. "But not like you... You were basically built for it!" Copper cried. "Aww, little bro, don't compare yourself to me. I'm my own dog, and you are yours! You have to believe in yourself little bro! You are a strong handesome hunting dog. So was our mother, and our father, and theirs. We come from a long line of hunting dogs, It's in your blood Copper! You will be one of the greatest the world has ever seen, right up there with me at your side!" Brad told his little brother. Copper brightened up at this. "Really?!" he cried. "Yeah! And who knows, maybe we will be adopted by the same human! then we could go hunting together every day!" Brad said enthusiastically. "I hope so! thanks bro!" Copper said and hugged his older brother. "your welcome little B." he said and hugged his brother back. '''''THE END'''''